Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
The semiconductor devices are typically packaged within a ceramic or a plastic body to protect from physical damage and corrosion. The packaging also supports the electrical contacts required to connect to the devices. Many different types of packaging are available depending on the type and the intended use of the die being packaged. Typical packaging, e.g., dimensions of the package, pin count, may comply with open standards such as from Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC). Packaging may also be referred as semiconductor device assembly or simply assembly.
In many applications, multiple semiconductor devices or dies are packages within a single semiconductor package. The various dies within the package typically interact through the provided interconnects. However, as the dies are closely packaged or brought closer together due to reduction in package size or other reasons, other parasitic mechanisms may begin to operate and deteriorate the performance of the semiconductor device.